Lust or Love?
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: Feathershipping lemon one shot. Yami x Yugi x Jou


**Lust or Love?**

Yami and Yugi sighed as they saw Katsuya walk up to the line in the hall to get his food. It was no surprise that Jou came out with a massive pile of food on his tray and the two Motos couldn't help but shake their heads fondly. The Motos may have been constantly surprised at Jou's eating habits but they could never shake off how much they adored him.

Yugi and Yami may have been the best of friends, but when it came to their love for Jou, they were the most bitter of rivals. Yugi had always ended up jealous, because he thought that Jou would prefer someone as strong, sexy and handsome as Yami. Yami would always end up jealous because Yugi had known Jou longer and was so sweet and innocent that he was bound to attract the affections of someone like Jou. They had grown a strong dislike for each other at one point, until they formulated a plan to ensnare Jou in one devilish trap of theirs.

"Hey guys what's up?" Honda wasn't surprised to see that he was ignored by the Yami and Hikari pair, because he followed their line of sight and instantly understood. Ah how great it felt to be ignored because the Motos were too busy fantasising about Jou.

They seemed to acknowledge the question eventually and Yami said, "Oh you know Honda, the usual."

"Yeah." Yugi sighed dreamily. Honda rolled his eyes.

"So in even shorter than what you're giving me, you're mind-raping Jou again?"

It had been meant as a joke, but was shocked to see that Yami and _Yugi_ smirked at him deviously, confirming some truth in Honda's joke.

They both sang the same thing at the same time. "Maybe!"

"Maybe what you guys?" Three heads turned to see Jou standing there and three pairs of eyes instantly went into sparkle mode. Honda started digging into Jou's food and Yami and Yugi were just running their eyes up and down Jou's bitching bod. He remained unaware of the drooling over him as he argued with Honda about stealing his food.

"It's nothing Jou!" Yugi chirped, knowing that his love would instantly drop the subject since Yugi was always so honest and sweet. So if Yugi said it was nothing then that's what everyone believed.

Jou nodded his head, blonde hair flying out over his face and Yugi and Yami couldn't help but notice how the new way his hair was styled to bring out his gorgeous honey eyes and expose his lightly tanned, slender neck. They just wanted to reach out their hands and bury them in his hair as they pulled him closer to lay hickies all over his throat, claiming him as theirs.

They shook their thoughts out of their head and tried to focus on everything around them again, saving their fantasies for later when they would finally be able to act on these desires.

"So where's Anzu, I haven't seen her here today?" Honda answered his friend that she was sick and had to stay at home. Yami and Yugi didn't pay attention to any further conversation as they mulled over their plan for later.

*/*\*

It was after school and Jou was headed out to the gates and for home when he saw Yami and Yugi talking heatedly about something. He had to admit that he enjoyed the opportunity to study them from afar.

He had always admired Yami, the guy was always so confident in his own abilities and his friends'. He acted a little weird sometimes but then again, who didn't. He really cared about everyone; he just wasn't very open about it. He was strong, smooth and almost unbearably sexy; Jou had spent quite a few nights thinking about Yami.

Then there was Yugi, all of the people around him thought that Jou only saw Yugi as his best friend. That was really not true; Jou had been crushing on him for years. Yugi was just so innocent and sweet and kind and made Jou's heart practically explode every time he walked in the room. Those big wide amethyst eyes ensnared you and made you prisoner to his childlike charms, and Yugi didn't even know how much he affected everybody with such innocence.

Jou heard Yugi call his name and he pulled himself out of his self-induced trance to find that he had walked up to the gate right next to Yugi and Yami and noticed that they were both staring at him… lustfully?

He wasn't sure that he liked the expressions on his friends' faces so he started walking again, piling on a little extra speed. He heard two pairs of feet racing to catch up with him but didn't turn around to face Yami and Yugi. He really should've looked behind him, because he felt strong arms pulling him back against someone's chest and bring an arm up to muffle his totally manly shriek with a cloth.

Jou started hyperventilating and the quick breaths he took started making him feel dizzy and sleepy. When the chemical made him pass out, he couldn't catch the smirk on Yami's face as he felt Jou slump against his body. Nor did he see the two Motos grin at him and then at each other.

"Yugi I told you it would work just fine like this." The mentioned Moto scowled at his friend and stuck his tongue out childishly. Yami laughed and they dragged Jou into their nearby car.

*/*\*

When Jou woke up, the first thing he took in was that he was extremely cold and he could feel a cool air touching his bare skin. Then _that_ tiny little detail made him realize that he was naked. His eyes shot open to try and get a glimpse of where he was but his sight was restricted by a blindfold. Jou panicked and tried to wriggle off of whatever he was lying on but his movements were halted by the silk ropes keeping him bound to the surface, spread eagled. His final option was calling for help but that too was stopped. A ball gag had been tied around his head and he suddenly found it very hard to breathe before he remembered he could still take air in via his nose.

Katsuya wasn't sure why anyone would do something like this to him. His dad had finally been able to kick the drinking habit and was able to take over Jou's jobs to pay off his debts. The guys that were owed money were actually pretty decent people, so Jou doubted that they'd do this to him. Even if they had, they wouldn't have made him go nude.

The next thought was just some crazy druggie people who had gotten way too high and done something stupid. He couldn't believe that though, Security guys at school would've taken any people like that off the premises and Jou was positive that he had still been fairly close to the school gates still before he had blacked out.

The final ones he could think of, Jou really didn't want to have to make them an option. But it was extremely likely that they had done this to him. They had been staring at him strangely, he had heard two pairs of footsteps following him and he hadn't heard Yami and Yugi go off in their usual direction for home. Why would they do this though? What possible reason did they have to do this to him?

Was this the influence of the Millennium Rod? Would Mariku or Malik be doing this as a prank on him? Could Yamis even be controlled by other Items?

No matter how much he hoped this was the case, Yami and Yugi didn't have glazed over eyes like he had when Malik possessed him. It was obvious just by looking at them that they were fine, if you didn't count the weird look his way. Yugi had sounded like himself too, not like Jou had when he was being controlled. Jou sobbed as much as he could with a ball gag in his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes.

Jou squirmed uncomfortably, now that he realized it had been his best friend and his best friend's Yami that had kidnapped him and stripped him of his clothes and sight. He felt the material under his body move with him and he felt the familiar texture of bed sheets.

Chuckling could be heard throughout the room and it was instantly recognized as Yami's sexy laughter, followed by an innocent giggle which was most definitely Yugi's. He shook in slight fear and from the cold and the sight definitely pleased his captors, the two felt their cocks grow hard and they both groaned. They couldn't wait for step two.

"Yami? Yugi? I know that it's you two who did this to me, but please guys just let me go!" Jou's voice was laced with desperation and slight fear which the two Kings of Games felt a bit guilty for. It was too late to turn back now though, and even if they wanted to they couldn't stop what they were about to do. They'd waited far too long for Jou and with their erections already ready to take somebody, the two Motos couldn't let go of what they'd wanted for so long, they needed their release quickly.

"Sorry Jou," the blonde boy tied to the bed could actually hear the sincerity in Yugi's voice. "We can't let you go right now; you don't know how long we've waited for you, to have some ways with you like this."

Jou whimpered, but figured that if he gave Yami and Yug what they needed from him then he'd get out of this faster. It's not like he was a virgin - thanks to his father, and he couldn't do a thing to resist while he was trussed up like he was. He relaxed his muscles and let his new body position show Yami and Yugi that he was ready, it wasn't like he wouldn't enjoy this time with them.

The two Motos smiled at the invitation they were being shown from Jou and hastily got into the positions they wanted to be in. Yami moved to Jou's entrance and Yugi took to straddling Jou's neck, being careful not to sink his whole weight onto Jou's throat to cause him trouble breathing. Jou was more okay with this situation now; Yugi may have had a part in kidnapping him but he was far too gentle to hurt Jou. Yami treasured his friends like he treasured his memories; so Jou was hoping that meant that Yami wouldn't hurt him too badly when he thrust into him.

Jou felt a strong hand start stroking his cock and he felt himself harden under the touch, if he had been allowed his sight, Jou was sure that he would see Yami smirking slightly. Yugi pressed his own hard dick up against Jou's lips and the blonde felt soft small fingers untie the gag from around his head. He asked Yugi to wait a little while before placing himself in his mouth so that he could rest his jaw up a bit. Yugi agreed, the whole point of this was to get Jou to lust for them if he couldn't love them, so being respectful to his wishes may earn them so points towards their goal. Jou rested his jaw for a bit and then told Yugi to get on with it rather rudely, attempting to hide the fact that he was desperate to know how sweet innocent Yugi tasted.

Yugi thankfully couldn't see through the act and frowned cutely, glad that Jou couldn't see the disappointed look cross his face. He looked back to Yami who had taken to sticking his tongue into Jou's ass while still stroking his now rock hard cock. Yugi's cute smile returned, glad to see that Jou could be aroused by them, even if it was only from Yami by the looks of things.

He faced Jou again and edged forward slightly, silently asking Jou for permission. He received a grunt and a wide open mouth and carefully placed his member in Jou's hot wet cavern. He moaned at the feeling, rolled his head back and his eyes slid closed.

Yami frowned at the moan he heard from Yugi, he was glad that things were moving along nicely for his Hikari but that meant that he was falling behind schedule and he wanted to play with Jou's body more before actually taking him. He sighed and heard the stifled groan from their blonde captive, before he removed his tongue from Jou's ass, at least he knew roughly how good it would feel for him after getting a sense of how tight Jou would feel, and right now he knew one thing. Being inside Jou was going to be ecstasy.

He placed three fingers in his mouth and ran his tongue over the three digits, wetting them a lot so that Yami could start preparing Jou. Yami stuck one finger in wiggling it around slightly before pumping it in and out of Jou slowly, picking up speed as he went along. He removed one hand from Jou's cock and put it on the bed to support himself as he gave his fingers a feeling for how tight Jou was. He heard Jou whimper slightly at the loss of a feeling on his manhood and smiled, it was very good that Jou longed for his touch right now; their plan may be working nicely.

Yami inserted a second finger into Jou's entrance and heard a small whine of pain through Yugi's dick. He slowed his pace down again and started making scissoring movements with his fingers. When the entrance was stretched a lot more, Yami stopped the scissoring and started speeding up as he thrusted the digits in and out of Jou's tight heat. He slowed down again as he added a third finger but Jou didn't wince or show any pain so Yami skipped right to the fast thrusting and Jou moaned slightly as his sweet spot was brushed lightly against. Yami heard and started slamming his fingers into that spot repeatedly; revelling in the moans and groans he received each time.

He bent down and shifted back on the bed to take the tip of Jou's erection in his mouth, pre-cum already seeping out. He swirled his tongue around the tip and he heard Jou moan in delight from up top and then a strangled gasp as Yugi thrust back in again. Yami ran his tongue through the slit and stuck it in as deeply as he could; relishing the husky moans he received from their love interest. He pulled his tongue away so he could start bobbing his head up and down on Jou's thick shaft, taking more into his mouth as he went down. Jou's moans sounded throughout the room and Yami smirked around Jou's cock. He hummed in joy that he was pleasuring his love and he felt the salty sweet cum shoot down his throat. He swallowed it all, savouring the taste and removed himself from the re-hardened member. He got to work on the next step and stuck his tongue back in Jou's ass after removing his fingers.

Yami removed his tongue a minute later when he was satisfied that Jou was wet enough and stretched enough to slide into. He stroked his cock to harden it further to give himself the most pleasure he could get, just because he and Yugi wanted to make Jou have _some_ attachment that was not friendship to them both, it didn't mean that Yami was going to hold back on his own pleasure. He was the darker half of a soul and was slightly sadistic and selfish, nobody judged him for it.

Yugi felt a pooling heat in his stomach release as he came in Jou's mouth. He hadn't held out as long as he had wanted too, but the feel of Jou's tongue doing its work and those beautiful pouty lips around him had been too much. He moved down Jou's strong chest, licking up all the sweat from their activities so far and loving the taste of it on his tongue. He had stretched his entrance wide earlier and he was still loose enough to plunge himself down on Jou's dick. He closed his eyes in bliss as he finally felt Jou inside of him, enjoying the deep moans that slipped out of Jou's mouth from the tight heat surrounding him.

Yami heard the moan from his other half and decided that it was time that he got his share of pleasure from Jounouchi. He adjusted himself on the bed and rammed into Jou's tightness hard, enjoying the scream of pleasure mixed with pain ripping itself from Jou's throat. He took a moment to deal with the ecstasy of being inside his love like this before he pulled out to shove back in, not wasting time in setting a hard and fast pace. He kept at this for a while before slowing down, determined to drag this out as long as Yugi needed.

Jou knew that he had died and gone to heaven. This pleasure was just so great and it was being given to him through the two people he cared about most. He was enjoying this time with them so immensely but after everything he'd done in the past he knew that not even _Yugi_ could love someone like him. He sobbed for sadness and pleasure but otherwise just let moans and groans stream out of his mouth as he absorb the ecstasy he was being given even though he knew in his mind that he hadn't died, it still felt good enough to be something from heaven. He couldn't think straight right now so he relaxed into his binds and just enjoyed the ride – and the thrusts.

Yugi grabbed onto Jou's sides tightly to support himself as he sped up his bouncing and rocking on Jou's cock, sliding himself backwards and forwards before he was forced to let go of his position because Yugi felt strong hands grasp his hips and spin him around so he was facing Yami. He saw his darkness shift his position too and stop thrusting into Jou's surely tight heat to settle on his knees before he started his pace again, the sounds of Jou's ecstasy fading into the background when Yugi screamed as a wet heat enveloped his member.

Yami lucked and sucked on the tip of Yugi's dick after drawing back slightly. He ran his tongue through the slit and stuck it down as far as he could go before drawing back again and thrusting his tongue back in softly and slowly while he continued to fuck Jou hard and fast. Yugi's head fell back and rolled on his shoulders slightly and Yami took the invitation to attach himself to Yugi's neck. He nibbled on the sensitive spot by his collarbone and loved the sweet moans rising out of his other half's mouth. This felt right; it felt too good to stop.

"Oh Ra!" That was it for Jou, that soft moan from Yugi and the clenching of inner walls around him was just that little extra bit to drive him over the edge. Another moan came from Yugi, either from more pleasure from Yami or because he liked the feeling of being filled with Jou's cum. He didn't dare to hope for the second option, Jou was used up and thrown away trash and these guys could never love him as he dreamt for. He loved this time with them but right now he wasn't entirely sure that he loved them as he wanted them to do for him. Needless to say, Jou was confused. Did he really only feel attraction to these two?

Yami shot his load into Jou and groaned deeply. He pulled back and flopped down on top of Jou pushing Yugi off of Jou and lying in between Jou's spread legs. He didn't untie the gorgeous blonde boy; he wanted to preserve the beautiful image for a little while longer. He took off the blindfold to take a look into tired honey eyes and he smiled warmly, feeling the smaller version of himself underneath him pant against his chest from exhaustion.

Yugi rolled out from underneath Yami's chest and lay down next to Jou's side and Yami toppled off to the other side of the sweaty strong body. His large amethyst eyes looked up at Jou adoringly and locked with the tired honey pair. He smiled cutely and whispered sweet nothings in Jou's ears as Yami leaned up to do the same.

"Yugi, Yami please just stop it for a bit? I don't know exactly how I feel about you, but I'd like the time to find out if you'll let me. You've just told me how you feel, so can you let me figure out what I feel for you two?" Jou looked at them imploringly and they looked back at him with understanding, if not slightly disappointed, looks.

"We understand Jou; we can't wait for you to fall in love with us too." While Yugi said that Yami reached up and kissed Jou's cheek, Yugi finished his little speech and did the same.

The three settled contentedly into the bed and started settling down to sleep, finally untying Jou from the bed. Arms only though, the two Motos couldn't have him running off just yet.


End file.
